Sorceress (Warcraft III)
These female Magi, sent by the Magocrats of Dalaran to watch over the volatile Battle Magi, use their arcane powers to aid the Alliance forces whenever Humanity is imperiled. Although their powers are not often used directly in combat, the Sorceresses are able to aid the Alliance warriors with a wide array of specialized conjurings and magical effects. Information The Sorceress is one of the most powerful spellcasters besides the Orc Shaman. The Sorceress's Slow spell can render a unit almost useless. With 400 Mana the Sorceress can slow 8 units. A few Sorceresses can slow an entire army. The Polymorph ability is also very powerful because it can take a unit instantly out of action, possibly never to return. Polymorph is excellent on expensive units such as Tauren, Abominations, Bears, and Knights. Invisibility also has its uses. * Remember to research Adept and Master Training. Besides just giving extra spells these upgrades also increase mana capacity and mana regeneration, which is exactly what you want on spell casting units. * Build at least two Arcane Sanctums. This will allow you to research upgrades in one building and train units in another at the same time. Some build as many as three Arcane Sanctums. * Sorceresses are very weak so you need to run whenever they are attacked. Use Slow to get away from the enemy. * If you plan on using Polymorph, turn off the autocast of Slow. If you leave Slow on you will dip below the 220 Mana needed for Polymorph. * The Sorceress works very well with the Archmage's Brilliance Aura. ;Sorceress Counters Sorceresses are very weak. Rush them with Melee units or used focused fire with ranged units. It should be easy to kill them if you can get them before they Slow you. Spells and Abilities Slow (Autocast) :Slows a target enemy unit's attack rate by 25% and movement speed by 60%. | |- | |} Slow is a very powerful spell. You can always benefit from several Sorceresses Slowing the enemy. Slow is also the perfect spell to use when the enemy is trying to run away. Often the enemy will leave behind several Slowed units that you can easily take care of for experience. Invisibility :Makes a target unit invisible. If the unit attacks, uses an ability or casts a spell, it will become visible. | |- | |} Invisibility is useful for scouting. Cast it on a ground or air unit, and then use it to scout the map. The unit can scout without having to worry about attacks from towers or Creeps. * Another use for Invisibility is for saving units before they are about to die. Using Sub Groups, watch the unit's hit points and cast Invisibility on the unit before it is about to die. Then run the unit away to someone that can heal it, or back to base, or send it to a Fountain of Health. * Use Invisibility on a unit and use it to spy on enemy towns. This Invisible unit can also spot for Mortar Teams. * Cast Invisibility on a unit then send it to an enemy town. Then use Mass Teleport to Teleport to that unit. * You can use Invisibility to buy items at shops that are defended by Creeps. Polymorph :Turns a target enemy unit into a sheep or flying sheep. The targeted unit retains its hit points, but cannot attack. Cannot be cast on Heroes or summoned units. | |- | |} Polymorph can be a total game winner, especially if the enemy has nothing to Dispel it. Polymorph can quickly turn an army into nothing. In team games a Human player can take out as many as 3-4 players using Polymorph and a lot of Sorceresses. Polymorph is the perfect counter to Knights, Abominations, Druids of the Claw, and Tauren. * If you cast Polymorph on a unit that is already a sheep it resets the timer and uses additional mana. * You can only use Polymorph on Creeps level 5 and below. * Polymorph can be dispelled! * Polymorph changes a unit's normal armor type to "Medium" armor type while they are in the form of a sheep. * Polymorph will not work on Summoned units. Upgrades ;Sorceress Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives the Sorceress the ability to cast Invisibility. : :;Sorceress Master Training ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives the Sorceress the ability to cast Polymorph. : Manual description As with the elven priests, the elven sorceresses who remained in Lordaeron paid little heed to their race's departure from the Alliance. These female magic users, serving as agents to the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, use their arcane powers to aid the Alliance in times of peril. Although their powers are not always used directly in combat, the sorceresses are able to aid their comrades with a wide array of specialized conjurings and magical effects. World Editor description :Versatile spellcaster. Can initially cast Slow, which decreases movement and attack speed on enemy units. Can also learn Invisibility and Polymorph. Gallery sorceress2.gif sorceress (1).gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Blood elves Category:High elves Category:Sorcerers